Mythology Island
by myths rock
Summary: What if all the myths lived in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle? What if storm spirits protect it, so no one could enter? Follow El Chupacabra, The Loch Ness Monster, Bigfooot, ect. on a crazy adventure called life.
1. Welcome to Mythology Island!

Once upon a time in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle was a griffin and a golden dragon. The dragon was gorgeous. She had dull spikes on her head to her tail and she had beautiful, wide golden eyes. On the right side of her neck was a dark gold tattoo of a chinese dragon surrounded by autumn leaves. Her skin was bright yellow with a smooth surface.

The griffins eyes were a calm, soothing green. Deep in her eyes show excitement and joy with a mixture of content. The griffins eagle head looked soft and smooth. Her lion back legs and body glistened in the light while her eagle front claws were shining as she flew past. Her most beautiful two features were her soft, beautiful wings and her emerald necklace. In Latin they chanted together:

"Tonight we will be held in glory,

As we rise this mystery,

We will no longer be a silly story,

For once we will go down in history!"

Almost immediately an island rose. As they landed everything was lifeless and dull. When they landed, the golden dragon turned into a girl that was eighteen. She had blonde hair and golden eyes. She wore a cream shirt with a black ribbon wrapped around her waist, tan leggings, and black flats.

The griffin turned into a girl around sixteen years old. She had a black shirt and black leggings. She had exotic, light green eyes and a belt that matched with them. Her hair was long and black. Her hair went up to her back. Her hair was in a ponytail with a headband that also matched her eyes. Lastly she had green flats.

Everyday they sat their to reflect and meditate until one day they came up with an idea. They were very 'special' people. One day they filled the island with people like them. Monsters. Good night. A huge creature said.

The creature had baby blue skin which was smooth. On its head it had purple fins were the ears are supposed to be. The creatures neck was long and it had a hump on its back. The tail was like a whip, started out thick, but ends up pointy. This creatures eyes were purple like its fins. The eyelashes were thick and beautiful. Around the creatures neck was a silver necklace with a purple heart attached to it.

Five little baby monsters yawned at their mothers wonderful story. The three boys were dark green and light, exotic , neon eyes, except for one. One boy was a light green and had smooth skin like its mother. His eyes were like the rest of his siblings, neon green. The two girls had blue skin like their mother, but the fins were neon green like their eyes.

The mother sighed and kissed all of her children. "Goodnight, Bessie, Jessie, Lessie, Messie, and Nessie J.R" the creature murmured. "Goodnight , Momma." the children yawned in unision. A minute later they were all asleep and snoring which gave Nessie a small smile.

A huge monster came in the room. It had reddish/brown hair which was covering his eyes. It had an ape look. The most noticeable feature was his big feet. " Nessie, the new arrivals are here." The creature said. "Great." Nessie smiled her sweet smile.

Bigfoot and Nessie walked down the wide hallway. As they go deeper to the entrance they hear a lot of commotion. When they go down the stone, spiral staircase they see chaos everywhere. The first thing they saw was a giant King Cobra with a pendant on its forehead that had a flame in it rooting on a golden dragon.

The golden dragon had gold eyes and spikes on her head to her tail. She had a tatoo of a chinese dragon surrounded by autumn leaves. The golden dragon was arm wrestling with a light brown dragon. The brown dragon had horns with green leaves on them. His eyes were a dark green like the leaves on his horns. The arm wrestling match was intense. The golden dragon smirked as she was getting his hand to the table.

In the backround were two panther-like-beings beating up a strange creature. One panther was slim and had pretty green eyes. The other panther-like-being had more muscles and had honey eyes. Both of the panther-like-beings were the size of a horse if they were on all fours.

The strange creature they were beating up had dark gray skin. He had sharp spikes sticking up from his back. The spikes were probably his his bones. Lastly, his eyes seemed to glow dark red. He was the same size as the panther-like-beings, but he had muscles and long legs to run. He was meant to run and hunt.

The panther-like-beings try hurting him and clawing him to shreds, but he keeps getting back up. Bigfoot roared trying to get their attention, but it only made it worst. Nessie stepped in front of him then roared. The roar was so loud the entire island could hear it. Every single monster stopped in their tracks. All eyes were on her as she walked strictly across the room in a straight line.

"We are the councils of this island yet we act like fools! The new arrivals are at the door waiting for us, so get in order now!" Nessie commanded. Everyone immediately scrambled up into a srict, orderly line. They heard a small knock on the door.

Every eye looked wearily at the door. Another knock was heard, but it was louder. Finally Bigfoot slowely walked over to the door and opened it. He saw two girls around sixteen or seventeen years old. One girl had blonde hair that was loose and caramel eyes. She had a cheetah print dress. Below the waist the dress was all black. She also wore a elegant short sleeved, black bolero jacket. She also had a cheetah print headband.

The girl next to her had dark brown hair and electrifying blue eyes. Her hair was in a bun that had feathers that matched her eyes poking out in the middle of her bun. She had a simple black dress with beautiful blue swirls along with glitter design on her waist. The girls faces were calm and serene, but deep in their eyes they were panicking and nervous.

"Hi, this is Penelope and I'm Cheta. We're the new arrivals. " The blonde girl shyly said.

"Hello, this is The Jersey Dragon, Bigfoot, El Chupacabra, Autumn, Vibora, Katya, and Fang. I'm the Loch Ness Monster or you could just just call me Nessie. We're the eight councils." Nessie smiled again, but this time there was excitement in her eyes.

"Welcome to Mythology Island!" Everyone cheered.


	2. No, Cupid!

"Thanks, but how did I get here? All I know is that we were sent to live here. It came to me like a dream. " asked Cheta.

"Well, this is going to be long. Mythes come here when they have many followers. The person who believe in that myth the most becomes them. In your case, when you became a werecat the queen died. You were chosen to lead with your sister, Penelope. " Nessie explained.

"Then how did you become the Loch Ness Monster? Obviously there weren't any other Loch Ness Monsters around." Cheta replied. Nessie just stood there looking at the floor, so no one could see tears forming into her eyes. Instead of telling Cheta she looked at the Jersey Dragon.

"This question isn't really for Nessie. You see, some were born this way instead of made." The Jersey Dragon finished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" Cheta was interrupted by Nessie who put her fin on Cheta's shoulder.

"Look, I forgive you. Lets go introduce you to the town." Nessie straightened herself up and put on a professional face on.

"Actually that sounds nice. Let_all _go there." Penelope squeaked.

"Well, actually I was wondering if I could stay here for a while longer." A Hispanic voice said. Everyone turned to see El Chupacabra who just put his head down.

"All right just don't burn the castle down, again." Bigfoot joked. El Chupacabra looked up at Bigfoot and smirked.

"Eh, don't worry I'll meet you guys over there."El Chupacabra said

"If I were to destroy the castle I would most likely freeze it. "El Chupacabra silently murmured to himself. Everyone left chatting against themselves. After El Chupacabra knew they were out of earshot he layed down in the middle of the floor and sighed.

"What's wrong, Honey." A Brooklyn voice said.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm not your Honey." El Chupacabra growled to the figure who walked out of the shadows. It was a gray werewolf. She had olive-green eyes and a dark spot above her muzzle which looked like a mole. She wore a long, pink skirt that came to her ankle and a pink belly shirt. Her nails were light pink with a black butterfly. She had pink, diamond bud ear rings. She also had a silver belly ring of a crescent moon.

"You still haven't answered the second question. "The gray wolf cooed.

"Will you leave me alone if I told you, Nyla?" El Chupacabra asked. Nyla rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I want to go back to my hunting grounds, all right." El Chupacabra practically yelled.

"Now leave!" El Chupacabra commanded.

"I'll figure something out." Nyla murmured. She sashay out of the room. When she was at the door she turned to to him.

"Bye, my love." Nyla then left after she heard him grow.

* * *

Outside the castle Nyla's phone rang.

"I told you, Cupid, you were supposed to shoot him with a love arrow!"Nyla growled.

"Don't worry, I'll chase him in the middle of town. Remember the stairs? Well, you'll be at the bottom. Then I'll make sure to hit him."Cupid replied.

"Fine." Nyla immediately hung up.

* * *

El Chupacabra's red eyes glared at the door she came from.

"What are you still doing here?" Another voice said. When El Chupacabra turned around he saw a teen about eighteen years old. He had dark brown, shaggy hair. His eyes were dark green with slits in them like a snake. His skin was a fair tan. He wore a dark green shirt that had a king cobra on it. He also had a black fedora on. He had black jeans and dark green high top Converse.

"Hey, Vibora." El Chupacabra muttered.

"Let me guess, Nyla was flirting with you again, wasn't she?" Vibora asked.

"What are you doing here?" El Chupacabra angrily said.

"Everyone was wondering were you were, so they told me to come and check on you. Either way, I was still going to come." Vibora explained.

"Oh snap, I'm late! Sorry, I have to go!" El Chupacabra explained. Vibora just leaned against the wall and smirked.

* * *

"When are we go to start? Arrgh, why can't we start on time everyday?" The Jersey Dragon whined. The councils were seated on a long desk. The desk was infront of a stage which had rare jems like Opal. The stage was in the middle of town. Around the stage there was average houses, but famous mythes came out to see the new arrivals

"Be quiet, J.D, you know it's not his fault. " Nessie slapped the Jersey Dragon.

"What do you mean?" Cheta asked.

"Well," Nessie started.

* * *

El Chupacabra never ran this fast before. He swore he was running over 130 miles per hour. Suddenly an arrow missed him purposely. As he turned he saw a baby. The baby had angel wings and bows with arrows. The baby also had silky, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore only pink underwear with red hearts.

"Holy poop!" El Chupacabra muttered.

* * *

"Wow I don't know what to say." Cheta was astonished by El Chupacabra's story.

"Hey Nessie, whats that?" Penelope wondered. Nessie turned around and saw a fast creature being chased by a baby.

"Oh no," Nessie froze, but smiled when she saw Cheta.

"Cheta, you're a cheetah, right?" Nessie said. Cheta nodded, but stared at her with confusion.

"Do you think you can get him?" Nessie continued.

"Of course I can, I am the fastest creature." Cheta smirked. Cheta turned around the same size as the panther-like-beings, but she was a cheetah. Her legs were long with muscles.

"She must be a good athlete. "One of the panther-like-beings shrugged.

"Be quiet, Katya, it's nothing." Cheta replied. Katya's green eyes rolled. The other panther-like-being whispered something in her ear. Katya rolled her eyes again.

"Fang said, and I quote, 'Just chase El Chupacabra already!' " Fang stared at Katya face palming. Katya just giggled. Cheta shook her head, but left sprinting to El Chupacabra.

* * *

El Chupacabra heard something behind him. When he turned around he saw a cheetah catching up to him very fast. The cheetah looked at him and meowed like a cougar. He was frightened even more and ran faster. He couldn't shake the cheetah of his tail, literally. When the cheetah was close enough it pounced on him. The impact was so strong that El Chupacabra tripped. He was so distracted, he didn't notice the stone stairs which separated town and the beach. They fell hard on the stone stairway on Nyla.

"No, Cupid!" Nessie yelled in a distance. Cupid saw this as an opportunity and shot El Chupacabra. El Chupacabra looked up at Cheta instead and felt his heart beat increase.

"Cupid, you idiot! He fell in love with her! Arrgh, why can't you do anything right?!" Nyla shouted. Cupid glared at her. He grabbed a bow and arrow then shot it at Cheta.

"Oops, " Cupid smirked.

"Oww, I think I just broke my back-" before Cheta could finish she felt a arrow go through her chest. The first thing she saw was El Chupacabra.


	3. Drama

Cheta got up and saw El Chupacabra. Her heart beat was fast after that run, but after seeing him it increased more. Almost in a second a gray werewolf pounced ontop of her.

"Whats the matter with you, except that you wear to much pink?" Cheta asked.

"You took him away from me, you whore!" The werewolf growled in her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Cheta kicked her off of her stomach.

"If you don't mind now, I'll be on my way." Cheta walked casually back to the stage. Nessie was on the stage with a microphone.

"Thank you, Town, for coming. Today we have two clan leaders of a very powerful group. They are Cheta and Penelope." Nessie spoke out on the microphone. The whole town cheered. Penelope entered smiling. She turned into a jaguar and roared so loud everyone could hear it. Everyone immediately became quiet. Penelope smirked. Cheta ran up to her as a cheetah.

"You just love scaring the blood out of everyone, don't you?" Cheta laughed.

"It seems like it runs in the family." Penelope replied.

"As you may know, I'm Cheta. If you didn't you weren't listening or your dumb. I mean its pretty obvious that a cheetah is going to be named Cheta, so anyway I was wondering, who are the town electing to be the islands general?" Cheta asked. Nessie had reading glasses on and a scroll in front of her.

"Impossible, " Nessie froze. Nessie went on the stage and stood infront of Cheta and Penelope. Nessie swore she could hear Penelope growl for a second.

"Everyone, there seems to be a problem. It seems we have another general for election. It magically appeared in gold." Nessie felt a small tear of sweat coming down her face. The golden dragon giggled as the town starred at them clueless. Nessie mentally face palmed.

"It means it is that persons destiny to be the general." Nessie said.

* * *

After the introduction was over, the council had a meeting. At the table eveeryone was waiting until someone said something. Ten people were at the table. Finally Nessie spoke up.

"There seems to be a problem in Brazil. There are hunters searching for our kind, which is why the council is bringing all the monsters we could get back to Mythology Island. " Nessie explained.

"I need volunteers to help us track the hunters down. So, any volunteers?" Nessie asked. The first four hands were Katya, Fang, Cheta, and El Chupacabra.

"Fine you four will-"

"Excuse me, can I bring my sister?" Cheta asked.

"Um,-"

"Sorry I interrupted you, Nessie, but can I talk to my sister? Alone." Penelope interrupted. Nessie nodded.

* * *

"I can't come, Cheta." Penelope said.

"Why not? Please, come with me! We were never seperated. I don't want anything bad to happen to you like Mom." Cheta protested. At the end it sounded almost like a whisper.

"Remember, if both of us go then the whole clan of werecats come with us." Penelope answered. Cheta sighed.

"Just be safe, I don't want another incident that makes me feel guilty because I wasn't there to help you." Cheta said. Penelope gave her a small smile.

"Like Moms death." Penelope closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face. Cheta heard someone call her.

"Goodbye, dear sister." Cheta whispered.

"Bye, be safe. Remember you get better phone service near a river." Penelope smiled. Cheta then left.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Katya asked. Cheta nodded while Fang gave her a worried look.

"If your not feeling well you can stay here." El Chupacabra said.

"No, I'm fine. Lets just go." Cheta replied. Katya chuckled nervously. Everyone starred at her.

"Well, there seems to be a problem." Katya starred at her feet.

"Whats the problem." The three said in unision.

"It seems like we don't have a ride." Katya chuckled again.


End file.
